


Second Intermission

by LotusRox



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusRox/pseuds/LotusRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ten years together, and now they had to learn again how to trust each other. The concept was still strange for him."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Post MGS4 Otasune. Reunion sex, leather gloves and warmth weren't just for their younger selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Intermission

“Keep them closed”, Hal instructed him, and took away the hand he had been covering his eyes with, only to lay a finger on his lips, ordering him to silence. The warm smell of leather persisted in Dave’s nose, almost blacking out everything else.

Dave nodded an affirmation, compromising without words to obey. They didn’t really need ropes or blindfolds between the two of them. He understood that Hal was asking him tacitly to let himself go, to trust him like he had done before.

Ten years together, and now they had to learn again how to trust each other. The concept was still strange for him.

The caresses Hal was giving to him were too light for his liking, they glided too easily down his sides. Dave realized the other one hadn’t took off his gloves when he felt the hushed slithering of leather down his thighs. For an instant, he wondered if Hal wouldn’t be avoiding to touch him - in a way at least. He was overly conscious of what aging had done to his body.

He knew for sure he had been mistaken when he felt Hal’s mouth running down his ribs, his belly, briefly stopping to nip at his hips before going up once again to kiss him on the mouth slow and deep. And Hal, Hal had always this knack for knowing what to say in bed to him. Dave stayed still and silent, as promised, but his breathing quickened pace when Hal started whispering against his ear everything he wanted to do to him, sneaking bites and licks in between the words. And he couldn’t help digging his heels on Hal’s back, not to make him stop but to beg him to hurry.

His senses, sharpened beforehand, caught every creak of those gloves softened by use and the smell of leather, lube and sweat hanging on the air like a musky fog designed to make him lose his mind. Stubborn, David kept his eyes closed, but he couldn’t help but shudder and whimper when Hal took his erection on hand, the flexible and porous material sliding around his dick with ease. For all they had done along the years, this kind of surrender with no more ties than willpower wasn’t something they had tried before. He liked it. Making sure first to ask with a gesture if he could use his hands, Dave pulled at the engineer’s hair, demanding, and Hal muttered a brief “I’m sorry” before crossing a leg across his lap.

They didn’t need words for this. Not really. Hal held onto Dave, hands open on his chest, and let himself go down with a choked moan. He rode Dave slowly, looking for his mouth and Dave answered like a blind man would, barely restraining his need to cling to Hal and switch positions, fuck him until he couldn’t ever let go. The stitches of the gloves scratched at his skin, and Hal was so tight, and fuck, he had missed this so much. It hurt to not quicken the pace, to let the other man take care of him. Dave groaned between his closed teeth and just grasped at Hal’s hip to penetrate him better, deeper, seeking both his own pleasure and to make Hal come undone like he could when he was younger.

They had ten years to reclaim back. It was worth it to take their time, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in Spanish ages ago, but I translated it today, if only to prove I'm perfectly capable of not writing overly tragic shit. Thanks to @PamuyaBlucat for betareading it <3


End file.
